Fan fiction?
by 8YRTTEMYS-SYMMETTRY8
Summary: just a boredom fan fiction: Maka and the gang spend the day around the computer and are fascinated at what they find- from amvs to slide shows to fan art to- fan fictions?  slightly hinted pairings t to be safe


A/n: I don't own anything in this entire fanfiction, but I do own the write to say chan8YRTTEMYS-SYMMETTRY8chan as much as I want so neenaneh!

"Oi! Maka- get a look at this Hahaha!"

Maka walked into the large living room, following the sound of Black*Star's voice.

She was dressed casually, wearing a red and pink striped shirt with frills at the shoulders and neck, stopping enough to expose a small amount of stomach, a long white and yellow beaded necklace, long denim short-pants that stopped at her ankles and white low top converse shoes.

She had a tray in her hands which was stacked small triangular sandwiches, a jug of lemonade complete with cups, and Turkish delight (1) for her guests.

When she entered the living room, she saw Black*Star huddled on the computer chair, blue eyes pressed into the screen, Soul standing by his side, hunching slightly, a hunch in his back, with a small smirk, Tsubaki sitting on an extra chair near Black*Star, Crona peeking from the corner to see what all the noise was about, and Liz and Patty trying to comfort a wailing Kid.

"Ok- what's going on?" she asked, a little confused (though not surprised) at everyone's attitude.

"We- were- we- hehehe." Black*Star tried to say in between laughs

"What he's _trying _to say is- me and Black*Star were on YouTube, when we saw _this…_" Soul said, pausing to wave his hand at the computer screen- Maka looked and saw what was there.

"Wait, put it in full screen."

"Sure."

Soul clicked full screen, then hit the play button, and they all observed.

A vocaloid song started, and a subtitle popped up saying the song was called 'Honey'. As the girl sang, pictures of Kid appeared on the screen.

Maka stared shocked as more and more pictures came onto the screen, each one more extreme than the last- they showed Kid in girlish or romantic poses; one was a fan art of Kid dressed like a prince, Crona dressed like a princess next to him as she bit into an apple- another was of Noah(2) groping him with half is shirt off as he fought to get him off, another was a chibi Kid, the a cat version of a pouty Kid, and as the movie progressed, there were girl versions of Kid, and even some where his clothing was half off of his body, his shirt hanging slightly to the left exposing bare skin, or him tied up as Noah- wait as Noah?

"Ok! I've seen enough, thanks. How do you guys find this crap anyway?" She asked.

As Black*Star was still rolling on the floor laughing like a maniac, Tsubaki answered;

"Oh, it's easy- we went on YouTube, and it turns out, were quite popular! Especially Kid." Blush latched onto her cheeks from the earlier video by crazy Kid fan-girls.

"*Sniffle* It's nothing to be proud of! I looked a mess! So A-symmetrical- don't I always say, 'symmetry is my aesthy(3)*sob* and I wasn't symmetrical in _one… single… picture!"_ Kid burst into tears again, resolving to a puddle of a being, insulting himself with every word you can think of.

"Uh- anyways, can I try? I want to see if they have anything on me!" Maka exclaimed- then she remembered Crona-

"Crona-Chan, I'll see if they have anything on you also- and Tsubaki, you can go after me ." she added, beaming

"Alright then- thank you Maka."(Tsubaki)

"T-th-thanks Ma-makka."(Crona)

"Alright, nock yourself out. Here, just type in what you want to watch in this little tool-bar."(Soul)

"Alright… Maka… Al-barn." She said aloud while typing. She pressed the enter key, excited and clicked on a video that said slide show in the description.

Black*Star (who has stopped laughing, interested in the outcome of the search), Kid(who was also interested, and no longer on the floor) and the others waited for the video to load, eager grins on there faces.

Maka clicked the play button once it was done, and held her breath.

A small subtitle popped up that said 'song: Cendrillon; vocaloid. Please comment, rate and enjoy!'

"Comment?" Maka asked, scrolling down to the bottom of the page-

"Oi- Maka! Were trying to _watch _it- read the comments later!"

"Fine."

She scrolled back up and another note appeared on the screen which read; Maka and Soul, Maka and Crona, Maka, Maka and Kid, and Black*Star'.

"Hey, that's Maka and half the boys…"

The video started and Cendrillon came on, along with more fan art drawings.

"O-ho! This should be interesting!"

The first was of Maka in black hoodie, golden stripes along the sides of the hood, sleeve, and a golden miniature reaper mask on the left side resembling a badge.

She had on an all black bra, seemingly pushing up what little breast she had, black mini shorts with a black and silver belt, and a long sock pulled up past her knee on her left leg-the right sock wasn't visible.

The next one was of her wearing a red bathing suit with miniature faded red reaper masks everywhere (A- symmetrical, as Kid explained) a blue short sleeved jacket, large white reaper mask earphones and a sly look on her face, as shine reflected on her skin.

More pictures were of her walking with a smaller version of Crona, doing exercises with Soul, in bunny form over a kitty version of Kid (kawaii! Liz, Patty, Tsubaki all exclaimed), singing lead in a band with Black*Star and Soul playing guitars (Maka: Awesome!) rubbing a small version of Kid on the head (Soul:*snort* Kid:*blushing*) and many others, mostly of her either crazy (Maka: Oh come _on!_ As though that wasn't embarrassing enough! ) cuddled near Kid, Soul, or chopping Black*Star across the head.

"Alright! It looks like Maka here's a little"

Maka chopped Black*Star across the top of his head before he could finish, sending blood spilling on the carpet- causing everyone to sweat-drop.

"O-ok, let's see what they have for me- this getting _really _interesting! I wonder if I'm one of the popular ones ?" Tsubaki recommended gently. "Oh but first, I need to go to the bathroom for a second. Do you have any band aids? Or gauze- Black*Stars bleeding an awful lot."

"Oh, uh, sure, there over in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom- uh, sorry about that."

"Oh, it's ok Maka, he does get carried away some times- I'll be right back."

With that, Tsubaki sauntered toward the bathroom, stepping a bleeding Soul, and Black*Star.

She fixed her ponytail and reached into the cabinet, pulling out a white and blue box of bandaids.

She giggled warmly at the small kittens drawn on a blue band-aid she pulled from the box.

When she came out, she was surprised at what she saw.

Everyone was staring at the screen with wide eyes. Even Black*Star was conscious and staring, and Crona had come out of the corner to look nervously at the computer.

"Uh- wh-whats everyone staring at?" she asked tentatively, walking slowly to where her friends all sat.

"Uh, nothing- we were um- well…" Maka tried to play it off, edging in front of the screen.

"Nya-hahahaha- Tsubaki! You are blessed to have been portrayed with the great _Black*Star!" _ The blue haired boy screeched, wiping blood from his nostrils- Maka jumped on him, tackling the boy to the ground, giving Tsubaki a good peek at what everyone was looking at while she was gone.

Apparently, they had abandoned the slide- shows of you tube, and had found a new website, called deviant art. The pictures were all of Tsubaki, and Black*Star- unlike Maka, Tsubaki was busty and full- figured and the pictures showed that. She scrolled down the entire page, but only saw picture after picture, depicting her and Black*Star as a couple, Black*Star sometimes nestled in her breast, sometimes Tsubaki wearing a green and white plaid bikini, or long revealing dress, and rarely, a decent picture of her as a chibi, or wearing clothes that were designed for winter.

"Wow- Tsubaki's got BIG boobas huh Liz?" Patty broke the silence.

Tsubaki had been gaping at the screen, looking paler than usual, while Black*Star lay unconscious again.

"Uh- lets move on… shall we?" Tsubaki asked, waiting for the awkwardness to be over.

Kid nodded towards Soul. "Alright, we've seen Maka, Tsubaki, Me- it's just you, Liz , Patty and Crona left."

"Hey- you forgot about _me_!"

"No, Black*Star, I didn't forget about you, we've seen enough of _you_ already." He said with a sigh.

Everyone silently agreed, even Tsubaki and Crona.

"Oh, that's right! Lets do Crona first, I'm excites to see what comes up." Maka suggested brightly.

They all agreed without saying that You tube would be the best place for something on Crona.

Kid typed in the 'Crona Makkenshi' since Crona didn't know how to deal with a keyboard.

"Alright-there. Now which one should we watch?" The others thought for a moment, going over their options.

They soon came across one that looked promising, named 'Crona's what?' Its sounded very suspenseful, and exciting, so they were surprised when a caramel-skinned girl about 13 came onto the screen, adjusting three braids that were on her left side and one bang that fell on her right side.

"Huh? I thought this was supposed to be about Crona- who's she?"Soul asked In wonder.

"Shh- Soul, she's about to say something." Maka warned- the girl on the computer just stared into the screen, sighed and looked intensely at her audience- everyone in the living room just stared back until she took a breath and spoke.

"Wow people- I hear a lot of debates. But one of the biggest so far, is on Crona's gender…" she paused, letting it soak in ( Everyone: CRONA'S WHAT?"). She sighed again and played with her hair before speaking-

"Yes, Crona's _gender_. A lot of arguments have come up on the subject, which is why I'm making this video- to shine light on the situation- everyone took a peek at Crona who was rubbing looking down uncertainly. Then they turned their eyes back to the girl still playing with her (Kid: _A-symmetrical!)_ hair.

"Well, first, a few pointers to the _boy's _side of things." Patty- silent and serious looking (before being distracted with a fly flying near the window), Liz, and Maka and Tsubaki leaned closer into the screen, all anticipating the girl to go on.

"First off, Crona _does _say boku, which everyone knows is the Japanese masculine for I. Boku can also be said as a brave 'I' for girls who are tom-boyish." (Everyone nods, while Crona and Patty look elsewhere)

"A lot of people also say that since she wore a white- suit-type thing to Kid's party- which I was at- hey Kid!" The girl waved at the screen, revealing a baby blue bracelet on each wrist_. _Kid looked off into the distance, avoiding devious smirks from Liz, Patty, Black*Star, and Soul.

"*a-herm* any way, since Crona was wearing this suit, its been guessed that he is a boy. Another reason why people assume Crona is a boy, is that he*cough*or she has been seen blushing while accidently being given a panty shot by Maka-Chan, thanks to Ragnarok."

It was Maka's turn to avoid the other's eyes.

"Now, for Crona being a girl; a lot of people say that Crona is a girl because of the pink hair- I say, that I have seen boys with all kinds of hair colors, _including _blue *cough*blackstar*cough, purple, green, _pink!,_ and black with two pillars for hair." The girl looked into the webcam and tilted her head to one side, as though she were looking into a mirror. Then she spun slightly in her rolly chair, revealing a wall full of self-done art behind her, over a metal bunk-bed.

"Now, I _think_ I've heard Medusa- - call Crona her daughter, but I'm not sure. Now, there _is _evidence that could go both ways. For one, Crona wears a dress, but I have seen _plenty _of boy's wear something similar, and have mistaken it for a woman's dress. There are many more that I'm a little lazy to go over at this time, _but _I'm challenging you-the viewers to come up with your own opinion, and talk it out in the comments page- type away!" A subtitle appeared on the middle of the screen, which read:

chan8YRTTEMYS-SYMMETTRY8chan in light blue letters- "Oh and by the way- I can't help it my hair isn't symmetrical, my _mom's_ forcing me to have it this way!" the credits started playing, though not before they caught a glimpse of symmetry-Chan's teary eyes filled with tears as she tried to hold them back.

"Uh… Crona- sorry we had to watch that in front of you."(Maka)

"I-its ok… I- its… ok."(Crona)

"So- are ya gonna tell us or what?"(Black*Star)

"Mak-ka~ chop!"

Soul sighed, and turned towards Kid, who had a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Lets see the comments- I want to add one!" (Tsubaki)

Kid scrolled down, to the comments section- every single comment was of Crona's gender, but what shocked him was their seriousness. It was mostly two people at a time arguing over each other, acting as though they would kill each other over who was right- cussing and insults were used like soap, and they never gave each other a break.

"D-did _I _cause this? Oh, no- I-I don't know how to deal with everybody fighting!"

"Its ok Crona, don't worry- its not your fault- I'll clear this up-" Maka said while snatching the keyboard out of Kid's hands. Crona protested- "N-no! I-it's o-ok M-maka. L-let's just move on. Please."

Maka sighed-"Ok. Well, Soul, it's your turn."

They continued on Youtube, watching slides of Patty and Liz as chibis, Soul in pin-striped suits, and eventually moved on to amvs. They watched an amv for Death the kid ( Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang! Have a nice dream) which Kid applauded, one for Black*Star (Never Lose myself) – Black*Star of course, approved, one for Crona (Cendrillon-it seemed to go well, because it switched between a male voice, and a female one-a duet, which simblifys her/his gender questions), for Maka, Selenic Soul, Liz, (So crazy- a death the kid song that sounded like Liz was singing. Tsubaki had 'Camellia' and Patty had Blitz. As for Soul, he had Psychedelic souljam. When they were finished watching their individual amvs, they saw one as a group, where resonance as the theme.

…

It was later on in the day, and the sun's eyes were starting to droop. Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty and Black*Star were about to leave, when Crona-who had been eyeing the computer suspiciously- pointed at a link.

"Whats that?" They all turned around. It said 'the love triangle' and in parenthesis was ''.

"Well- Maka click that- sounds interesting." (Soul)

Maka clicked the link, which lead her to a peculiar website. She clicked the story and began to read it.

"Woah- Kids almost as much of a star as I am!" Black*Star said while nodding at the other storys that had popped up.

The others leaned in closer and gasped

A/n: Heheheeh- alright, I must say a few things now that its over- symmetry chan is _me _obviously, though I _don't _have a webcam, and my youtube username is Animefreakykid, not symmetry chan, though I would like it if you called me that. My mom doesn't make me where that hair, I just like it, and death the kid was fantasizing over _me!_ So back off other fan-girls! Just for fun story. Oh, and the love triangle is my other fanfiction- I would have mentioned one that was more intense, but I didn't want the other authors to flame me for mentioning their storys, so eh. -_-

Ragnarok; AND WHERE IN HELL WAS I THE WHOLE TIME! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND CUT ME OUT OF THIS! I ATTA! RAAAAAGH!

Me: aww. You know I love you ragy ^ ^

Ragy: SCREW YOU FLAT-CHESTED COW- WHORE! THAT'S WHY YOUR NOT SYMMETRICAL!

Me: ; =( !chop _8YRTTEMYS-SYMMETTRY8_chop! ; =(


End file.
